Unspoken Words
by electricgurl
Summary: Takes place in 2.22. Dean and Ellen talk.


**Title:** Unspoken Words

**Author:** electricgurl

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of supernatural, as much as I dream I do.  
**  
Paring:** Dean/Elle

**Timeline**: Takes place in 2.22(AHBL)

**Summary**: Dean and Ellen's last hours together. AU

Dean was once again watching her from across the table; they were all busy, or at least supposed to be busy looking into how to stop Jake and Yellow eyes, but instead he wouldn't take his eyes off her. She had gone through life with only ever seeing the look that was clearly in his eyes twice. The first time was with her late husband, God rest his soul, and the second was now with Dean Winchester, the son of the man who was the reason her husband was now a late one. It was wrong on so many levels, but that look. The one that Dean didn't hide from her, was reflected back in her eyes ten fold.

His eyes burned into hers and she turned away to look at Bobby who just raised his eyebrows at the older woman and smiled knowingly. Ellen knew that Bobby was probably the only person on earth that she had let know about this little slip up. At least that was what she had called it at first. It was a weakness, a slip, that she thought she could put behind her, but over the past few months it had come clear that Dean Winchester wasn't that easy of a man to get rid of. When he saw something he wanted, he tended to toss caution into the wind and go after it. That would have been cute, if it wasn't for the fact that Ellen was a grown woman with a grown daughter who had a small crush on the man. She had lasted sixty seven days.

She would never confess to this but the only reason she had lasted so long was that he was so busy with hunts, he could only bother her by phone and they had off buttons. Unlike Dean who didn't have an off button, and a horribly dirty mouth and an uncanny sense of knowing just what a woman wants to hear, and being able to follow through with each and every promise. She bit her lip at the thought, then shook her head blushing as she looked back down and spinning the book they were looking at around, so she could loss herself back in the research.

Dean couldn't take his eyes off her. Since he had seen the Roadhouse, he had been sure he had lost someone else that meant the world to him. He had almost lost his mind seeing the charred remains the demons had left behind. The only thing keeping him sane and moving was the small freak vision he had received and the hope that Sammy was still alive and well and trying to get him a message.

A little over twelve hours later and he was happy and, more or less, as healthy as he could be surrounded by the three people left on this earth that made him almost regret his choice. Selling his soul down to hell for Sammy. He was still a little in shock that he had let himself do it. After the pain that he had gone through with Dad. He just - he couldn't live without his Sam. He looked from Ellen to Sam who was pouring himself into the book which was open in front of him. No, he couldn't change anything. It had been well worth it, the world would keep moving when Dean died, his world had ended when Sam was gone. After all it wasn't like he would be missing anything. Or at least he had thought that at the time of the deal, he had nothing left to lose. His parents both dead and buried, his lover gone, his brother getting fresher by the moment. No he had nothing to lose in that moment.

He sighed and licked his lips, looking back at Ellen again before letting himself hear the explanation of the Devil's trap and trying not to dwell on the small hug he had given Ellen earlier, thinking that it could be the last time they touched. It had been a quick and brief hug but it had meant the world to Dean and he wished that it could have lasted longer.

It was much later that night that Dean lay awake, the room he shared with his brother silent. Sam wasn't even snoring, which was odd but Dean knew that he was fast asleep. He had called his name enough to know that if he was awake he would have lost his nerve by now and yelled at him to shut up. They were in the same room they had been sharing since he and Sam came out to "Uncle Bobby's" as children, when Dad would need to ditch them to go on a hunt but they were too young or the hunt was to dangerous to leave them alone.

The room had changed over the years but it was still the same bland colour and two single beds, thankfully they were larger than when they had been five and six and so on but other than that change the room was left in the same arrangement, nothing moved unless they had moved it themselves. Bobby didn't come in here; it was their room. It was strange to actually have something that was theirs but it was nice for a change. He looked over to the door, as a shadow was cast across his room. He rolled onto his side and smirked as his eyes locked with Ellen's. They had all parted ways after dinner to get ready for the fight they knew would be happening later that evening. Bobby was fixing up some trucks, Sammy sleeping peacefully somehow, which left Dean and Ellen.

Winking at Dean, Ellen moved backwards out into the hall as Dean sat up and slid off the bed, his bare chest catching the moonlight as he moved across the room and slipped into the hall following her and closing the door. No words passed between them as they looked at each other from across the hallway. Their eyes never left each other as they moved down the hall, Ellen in front as Dean followed her to her room; they slipped inside the moon once again hitting them as Dean stood in his jeans, no shoes or socks or top; his hair a mess from lying in the bed tossing and turning. While he looked like some mad man, Ellen was perfect as ever. Never a hair out of place or anything to fret about. It was something that Dean admired about her. She could be in the middle of a battle and she would probably look like she just stepped out of the bathroom after freshing up.

The moment the door closed they were across the room, their arms wrapped around each other, their lips finding each others as they breathed each other in. Dean's tongue exploring her mouth freely like it was the first time. She moaned softly into his kiss and relaxed into his body. Her eyes closed, but the nature of their job never let them rest for long and her eyes fluttering. She pulled back from him, licking her lips, her eyes clouded with lust that rivalled his own.

"I was worried earlier, when I saw the Roadhouse." Dean confessed a slight blush rising on his face. Ellen was grinning widely at him. She couldn't help but feel a rush of affection to the boy. She had forgotten what it felt like to be in what could be mistaken for love again. While it would have been fun to think it was love she knew it was just a misguided case of lust. She could wish it was more but it wasn't, it couldn't be, it wasn't possible anymore to fall in love. Not with what they dealt with everyday, not with the deal that Dean had on the table. Ellen refused to lose someone else she loved to a demon, or a Winchester's pride.

"No need to worry. As you can see, I'm just too good to let a small thing like a bomb and fire effect me." A small chuckle fell from her lips, the chuckle dying on her lips as she felt a hiccup, remembering the men and woman that had been in the bar while she ducked out for pretzels in town. She smiled impishly at Dean, then the conversation and looks turned solemn.

"Why did you do it?" Ellen finally demanded, a clear look of frustration and fear mixing in her eyes, "How could you sell your soul?!" She keep her voice low, knowing he hadn't told Sam yet and knowing Dean he wouldn't until the day the hell hound came to collect its dues, maybe never if he had his way. Dean looked down and shook his head, he wished he could explain, but to explain meant explaining why he had been so desperate. So instead of telling her everything he had dreamed of telling her. The feelings that had been growing since he meet her only twelve months prior he ducked his head lower, his voice almost a growl when it finally did come out.

"Didn't have that much to live for anymore," he stated with a shrug of his shoulders. He could have simply been talking about Sam, after all everyone that knew the Winchester boys knew that they were each others weak link. Dean hoped that Ellen assumed the same thing and would just let this drop. After all was said and done, Sammy was his world and as much as he would like to get to know Ellen more and possibly try and grow old with her, he couldn't; Sam always came first. He looked back to Ellen, the moonlight shadowing her frame. His heart in his throat and he tried to clear it, but failed and only ended up coughing. He chuckled weakly seeing her look and shrugged again, hoping that she didn't read more into it, but by the look on her face as she moved closer to him, her body pressing against his, he knew it was too late. She cupped his face and just smiled at him, then her bright smile turned dark and Dean frowned almost taking a step back from her afraid that she had somehow been possessed.

"I can't do it again, when you leave tomorrow," she took a deep breath; centring herself before plastering a smile back on her face. "When you leave tomorrow that will be it. I can't watch you die. I can't do it again. I can't wait for that call. I refuse to dig another hole to put someone I care for in. I just can't do it again." Nodding his understanding Dean smiled at her and exhaled slowly, before cupping her face and bringing her in for a kiss. It was long and sweet. Ellen knew it would leave the taste of Dean on her life for the rest of her life. His lips were so soft and this kiss screamed feelings that they would never admit to each other or themselves. They had both known that they would die younger then most, but neither of them had thought it would have an expiration date. Dean broke the kiss and caressed her cheek, smiling softly at her he licked his lips and took a step back.

"I'll leave you now then, make it easier." He said turning to walk back to the door, he should be watching after Sammy anyway. A soft touch to his arm stopped him, he looked over his shoulder at Ellen waiting to see what she had to say.

"Don't go. Not yet." She said with a true, gentle smile on her face, her hand resting on his arm as she walked around him. Her hand tracing over his bare chest, her eyes drinking him in, like a starving person looking at food. She moved over to the door and rested her hand on the doorknob then locked it, turning back around and leaning on the door.

"I do believe I said tomorrow," a sly grin on her face as she scanned his body once more, starting with his bare feet and moving her eyes slowly up his legs and over his chest and arms, licking her lips as she looked at his neck then his mouth, nose and eyes. "Right now, I want my last night with you to be perfect."

A bright smile lit up on Dean's face and he moved back towards her. Bracing his arms on the door beside her head, he leaned into her and grinned back at her, "Good because I had plans for you tonight."

**fade to black**

A/N: I wish I could give you more but I think this is as far as I can go for a first time Shipper with Dean/Ellen. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
